My favourite teacher
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Will Graham Graham is a high school student who has a crush on his psychology teacher Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Will is left distracted thinking about his sexy teacher in his day dreams. When he gets home he still can't get his favourite teacher out of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

I will say it's complete because I don't know If I will continue this...

Please review! I know it has mistakes!

* * *

Will Graham sat at the front of his class, where he had been placed by the new teacher Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He was a psychology and cooking teacher who had a sexy smirk and a sinfully erotic accent that sent shivers down Will's spine.  
His class was quite as all the jock were pulled out of class to practise for a match they were playing later tonight. He had never liked jocks, too loud and judgmental. He didn't really have any guy friends, only had girls friends because he would listen and wouldn't hit on them, mainly because he wasn't interested but never told them, he would never tell them he proffered their male teacher.

Doctor Lecter was running late because of a fight that had accrued in the corridor minutes before class was ment to start. "Hey Will" called Alana Bloom, one of the cheerleaders who had adopted him as a guy friend who she can count on. He turned and saw her sitting with another cheerleaders, Beverly Katz who also liked him in a protective older sister way.

"Come sit with us Will" Beverly shouted throwing a paper plane at the only other boy in the room. He moved out of his seat to sit in front of them, turning his chair so he could talk to them. "Do you think Mr Crawford is dating Miss Bella?" Alana asked quietly as if they were in the room.

"They are fucking if that's what you mean" Beverly shouted, the three other people who sat in the class turned to see what she was shouting about. Beverly was known to not take shit from any one or care about what anyone thought.  
"Miss Katz, could you refine from speaking that language in my classroom please." His thick accent stopped her in her tracks putting her chair on all fours instead of leaning against the wall. I turned my chair to see him standing not to far way from me, something I didn't mind. He was giving out new books to everyone.

He wore a black suit with a white shirt and no tie, he always wore ties. It was kind of sexy watching moved without a waist coat or tie, observing the way his muscles flex under the blazer hiding his body from Will's view. He pulled of his blazer and rolled up his sleeves showing his toned tanned skin that was usually hidden under expensive suits.  
"We are starting a new Unit" he explained to his small class. Beverly put her hand up and didn't wait for him to tell her to talk "why are we starting a new topic without the boys." He looked amused by her remark, his sexy smirk sent a lightning bolt to Will's crotch.

"They do not do the work I set. I see no point in wasting my time waiting for them when they are just going to sit in the back of the class talking." He had a point, they didn't do any work except sport.

Will started to chew his pen thinking about Doctor Lecter in high school. He guessed his teacher was smooth talking, popular and a ladies man (hopeful he swings both ways), defiantly did not do sport but worked out keeping his body in good condition. Will had a mental image of what he thought he looked like his high school, sexy! Tall, strong, charming, a gentle man definitely was not like the douchebags that he shared a school with. He would know how to treat someone well, with love and care.

"WIll?" He was pulled out of his daydreaming when someone called his name. It was Doctor Lecter, who was standing by his desk. "Yes sir...sorry sir I was um...daydreaming" the girls behind him laughed as he blushed. Will pulled a face of disgust when he tasted a disgusting taste of metallic his mouth. He had bitten through his pen, he hadn't noticed while thinking out his perfect teacher in his teenage years. Doctor Lecter let Will wash his mouth out in the toilets leaving his two friends laughing.

He arrived back in the classroom after washing his mouth out and throwing water over his face. Everyone was silent listening to Doctor Lecter talk about the case study they would be learning about. He didn't acknowledge Will as he walked through the door, continuing his speech.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "We have to work in groups, me, you and Bev okay?" Will could feel Alana's breath blowing on his neck as she leaned over her desk to talk to Will. He nodded and turn around to ask about the work but forgot Doctor Lecter was still talking. "Will Graham..." he didn't raise his voice, something Will wanted to hear, an angry Hannibal Lecter that no one saw.

"Yes sir?" he asked innocently trying to save himself. "See me after class" Will's heart was beating faster. His dreams will never come true but he could wish, being bent over his desk, NO he had to stop thinking like it was...wrong but so erotic the naughty boy and older teacher kink.

The rest of the lesson was suppose to be working groups thinking of an away to prove the humanistic theory of Non-Verbal communication. Instead Will was trying not to get hard under the desk he was sharing with Beverly and Alana, but Doctor Lecter was so distracting. His sharp suits that covered his muscular body Will wanted to run his hands over while being fucked.

"Will? Who do you keep daydreaming about?" Beverly asked quietly not waiting Doctor Lecter to hear them talking about thinks other than work he had set, he would say it was rude.

"No one" Will mumbled under his breath not wanting this awkward convocation. They both looked at each other and smiled brightly and smiled and looked over at him. "Is it Doctor Lecter?" Alana asked whispering so on one could hear them except Beverly. Will's silence and blush sent them in laughing hard, again. Beverly had her head on the desk laughing in her hands trying to mask the noise. Alana bit her lip holding the laughed wanting to escape but kept it in trying to not embarrass him more.

"Please don't tell anyone I don't want to..." They both knew what he was saying, he didn't want to come out, not yet.  
The class ended and he couldn't be on his own with his teacher, it was too much. When he dismissed his class Will run, even when Doctor Lecter called he continued to walk down the corridor like he couldn't hear him. He had to get home to help his 'problem' that Doctor Lecter had caused.

When he arrived home ten minutes later he ran to his room dropping his blazer and bag as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He locked his bedroom door and ripped off his belt and pushing his hand down his slacks and boxers and wrapping his fingers around his wanting erection. His strokes were fast and unorganised, needing release as quickly as possible. His thoughts went straight to his teacher shirtless baring his toned chest to his student as Will sucked his cock like a good little boy. He wanted to feel his teacher in his mouth, he knew it was wrong but now he didn't care about right or wrong.

He came with Doctor Lecter's name spilling from his lips. He placed his head on his pillow too tired to clean himself, it was disgusting but it can wait for now. His thoughts went back to Doctor Hannibal Lecter, he smiled Hannibal rhymed with cannibal, he knew he need to mature sometimes. Maybe he will bite and lick him one day he hoped but knew it would never happen, but a small voice in his head told him not to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! second chapter! Will have mistakes, I know! ENJOY

* * *

Will had a free period before Doctor Lecter's lesson. He sat on the grass with Alana and Beverly listening as they talked about how good looking the new boy was, he wasn't really listening instead he picked at the grass. He didn't know how he was going to avoid Doctor Lecter in his own class, all day he had avoided him on purpose, walking past a group of jocks who didn't like him and often called him names just so he didn't have to witness Doctor Lecter's expensive suits covering his perfectly chiselled body.  
"Will?" Beverly's voice was a distraction from his thoughts about his favourite teacher. They both looked at him with smiles and soft eyes, they finally knew who his little crush was. Well it wasn't really little. Alana cupped his face when he looked back down at the grass embarrassed about what the knew.  
"Don't be embarrassed, everyone thinks he's attractive." Her words were slightly comforting, until he realised 'everyone' meant most of the girls who she talked to. She looked in his eyes with pride, happiness and relief. He shouldn't use his 'gift' like this but it was a bonus when he was with his friends, especially Alana she was the hardest to read.  
Beverly who sat opposite the comforting scene checked her phone, "We have to go to Will's favourite class." Will knew she just being friendly but it still embarrassed him a lot.  
They stood outside Doctor Lecter's classroom, his heart was beating fast than he imagined possible. Could anyone hear his beating heart? Would Doctor Lecter pull him out of class to ask him why he left yesterday? He had asked himself the same question, he hadn't gotten any sleep thinking about what his punishment would be.  
Doctor Lecter let the class in, Will sat in front on Beverly and Alana, again. It's where he felt safe, surrounded by friends and way from Doctor Lecter's desk, he didn't want to be caught staring. He couldn't help himself he was just so...perfect.  
The class continued, Will sat in silence as the girls argued about which sample was better. He could feel Doctor Lecter's eyes burning into the back of his skull, he had really pissed him off by running off yesterday. He turned back around to see Doctor Lecter had pulled a jock out of class, normally a teacher would shout and scream at them but he never did instead he spoke quietly and calmly something scarier. The jock, Daniel Jefferson, was scared, Will could see his body language changing from calm and confident to scared and submissive.  
They both came back into class, Daniel never spoke through the rest of the class, Will really wanted to hear the threats and anger Doctor Lecter had said to the pathetic jock. He was slightly jealous that the no good jock had gotten special attention.  
"You're doing it again!" Alana whispered harshly pulling his blazer to look at her. He had been checking out Doctor Lecter's body as he helped out other groups on their projects. Maybe he should ask him to help out them? He decided not to call him over scared he would touch Doctor Lecter and wouldn't go.  
The class came to an end quicker than normal, "Will can you stay behind please and this time don't run." He didn't run, he had never heard his teacher's voice sound so dominant and scary, Will shouldn't be this turned on by his voice but he was. He pulled his chair closer to the table trying to hide his growing erection from his teacher.  
His peers left him alone with his teacher who was now kneeling next to him holding Will's book in his hand. "I am disappointed in your effort Will. You had such good grades until a few weeks ago, what happened?" Doctor Lecter asked but Will couldn't answer, 'All I think about is getting fucked by you in this classroom.'  
Instead he shrugged his shoulders looking at the small doodle on the table avoiding eye contact. "I'll have to tell your mother about your bad grades" Doctor Lecter through Will's book at him as he sat in his office chair. "No please I will do anything please...just don't tell her." She would ask him what was wrong and could always get anything out of her son. He couldn't tell her he was gay, she wouldn't take the news well.  
"Anything?" he smirked, Will knew he was going to say 'you have to say behind every day to revise with me' but he didn't. Will slightly changed his angle and saw Doctor Lecter had a tent in his pants. Will got up from his seat lightly shaken about what he was about to do but also turned on.  
He got on his knees and pulled out his teacher's manhood, it was three times the size of his. It was hot and pulsing against his hand as he slowly stroked it, "I have never done this before, sir." Doctor Lecter didn't care about Will being inexperienced.  
Will licked the sensitive underside creating a deep moan that erupted from his teacher's chest. Will was replicating what he had seen on porn sites, those men seemed to like it. He sucked on the mushroom head and started to take more in his mouth as his confidence grew. Doctor Lecter's dominating hands found his hair pulling and pushing his head creating the speed he wanted.  
He wanted to get the whole of his teacher in his mouth, he tried but failed, gagging every time. "Good boy" Doctor Lecter whispered harshly as Will sucked as hard as he could while cupping Doctor Lecter's ball, rolling them in his hand.  
BANG!  
Will awoke to an empty class and a deep throbbing in between his legs. He turned and saw his teacher marking papers, he through papers on the floor waking him up. "Nice sleep Will?" he questioned but didn't look up. His red pen glided over the page on a book as his other held the book tightly so it did not move, Will started to envy the book.  
"Yeah...when did I?" Will couldn't finish his sentence as the throbbing became unbearable, he needed to get home to finish it. "You feel asleep half way through the lesson, after Alana whisper something to you, you placed your head on the desk and feel asleep." I t was like his teacher could read his mind, "It's four thirty, shouldn't you run home?" Will stood up, his legs feeling like jelly, his body needing realise. Placing his bag on top of the tent he had created he ran out of the class and into the toilets.  
He locked the door, pulling out his dick and wrapping his hand around it. His thoughts went back to the dream he had, thinking about his teacher made it quicker. When he came he quickly cleaned up and ran home hearing "Good boy" running though his head.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Will have mistakes I know but I doubt that they are going to make the sky fall...enjoy

please review! If you have any suggestions please message me and I will read :3

* * *

It had been three days since he had Doctor Lecter's lesson and Will still had dreams and daydreams of him. He sat with Alana and Beverly as they added finishing touches to their group project for Doctor Lecter's homework. They had written a four page essay and multiple diagrams on how they were going to prove Humanistic Theory of Non-Verbal Communication. They had taken turns in going around each others houses to finish it.  
"Jimmy! Brian!" Beverly called, waving her arms alerting them where they were sitting. They were more Beverly's friends more then Will's and Alana's but they were nice enough to sit with.  
"Hey, what you doin'?" They asked Alana as she read through the work one more. "Oh she's checking our homework for Doctor Lecter's class so WILL, Alana and me wont have to stay behind" she looked at him for a second before winking and looking away.  
"Come on Will I think it's time we get to lessen" Alana said picking up all the papers and walking away without saying good bye to Jimmy or Brian which was odd. Will and Beverly said their good byes and ran after her asking what's wrong. "Nothing...I don't want to talk about it okay" Alana walked into Doctor Lecter's class sitting in her seat, Beverly walked up to Will and whispered "girl stuff" and walked into class.  
Doctor Lecter stood at the front of the class wearing the most divine suit Will had ever seen. The shirt was a light pink that complimented his completion and a tight waist coat extenuating his waist, hidden in an expensive blazer Will wanted to rip off.  
Will went from swooning teenage girl to Hades when he saw her face, Freddie Lounds. He hated her because of her personality. She was bitchy and liked to found out about the students secrets and write them in the school newspaper. He glittering eyes found his, he moved his eyes quickly to his handsome teacher watching their actions towards each other.  
The class went quietly, they had a test keeping Will's mind off his teacher and on his grades. He wanted to please his teacher as much as possible.

"I am so pleased by your grades is there anyway I can reward you?" Doctor Lecter rubbed Will's thigh kissing Will's jaw making him purr. A soft tap on his desk stopped Will from day dreaming, he looked up and saw his teacher stand inches away.

Doctor Lecter leaned close to Will and whispered "Will stay after lesson and this time don't run away from me." Will felt his hot breath on his ear and neck making him shiver as he held back a moan.  
Will was lucky he had finished the test when he was interrupted in his day dream because now he was nervous about what Doctor Lecter was going to say. Scenarios started flying around his mind, Will why are you so nervous? Do you want to come home with me? Will bend ove- NO he can not get his hopes up! Every time he thought of reasonable things Doctor Lecter may say they always ended in Hannibal making Will come.  
Class ended scaring Will, his heart beating faster than he thought humanly possible. He tried to breathe deeply and to gain some control over himself, instead when everyone left he wobbled on unreliable legs toward Doctor Lecter's desk where he was waiting.  
"Is their something you want to tell me Will?" he asked smoothly sending Will's blood presser sky high, the urge to cry was unbearable but he held it back not wanting to look pathetic and weak in front of his teacher.  
Will shook his head no as an answer not trusting his voice. "Are you sleeping Will? Is everything alright at home?" Will shook his head again letting a tear fall. Everything at home was nearly okay, his two siblings had all the attention but that was it. He felt like crying because standing so close to Doctor Lecter was like being starved and a plate of the delicious food placed in front of you but you're not allowed to touch because you're not legal.  
A single tear turned into heavy crying in seconds, holding his head in his hands as he cried like the child he wish he wasn't, maybe that was why Doctor Lecter didn't notice him because he sees Will as the child he was.  
Will freeze when strong arms wrap around him and expensive aftershave become the only scent he could smell. Will moved his arms holding onto Doctor Lecter's blazer so he could feel his strong chest against his. Will turned his head putting his face closer to Hannibal's neck and cried heavier. The temptation was heart breaking.  
He stopped crying rubbing his eyes and letting go of his teacher to discover a tent in his pants, Will wasn't the only to have noticed. Doctor Lecter looked at him surprised, if anyone had been watching he could go to prison and be on a list.  
Will grabbed his bag and ran out of the room crying harder than ever. His teacher now knew of his feelings or a better word lust. He should have pushed him away and told it was creepy but really it was amazing.  
He ran home and crawled into bed ignoring his family calling him and asking what was wrong. Will wanted to bury himself in a small dark hole never to be found again, his mother will find out Doctor Lecter will be forced to tell her. She will not be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU everyone who is reading, commenting, favouring and following you're the best!

AGAIN I know I have mistakes but I think you will get over it

* * *

Will pretend to be ill for a whole week and a bit before his parents were asking why he didn't want to go to school anymore, thinking he was getting bullied again. Doctor Lecter did not call to tell them what happened which was a relief. Alana and Beverly had come around everyday asking what was wrong but he never told them it was too humiliating to even think about, instead he said he was really ill and that he needed rest.  
He often thought about the hug he received, many people would think it was just a hug get over it but it was different he wanted Hannibal Lecter with everything in his heat and soul. He didn't know why but his accent, suits and knowledge that would blow normal people away. He didn't know anyone who sent him this way, nearly begging.

Today he was forced into going to school, his mother even drove him to school so he couldn't truant. At the gates of his school he was greeted by Beverly walking on her own, she would normally walk with Alana.  
"Yeah I think she caught that imaginary bug like you did Will" she said with her arm around Will as they walked through the corridor, shouting at people to move as they walked. Will felt safe with Beverly, nobody would come up to him or question him about his sometimes weird behaviour while she was around. Will needed her to stay with him as long as possible as his behaviour will be jumpy, he didn't want to bump into Doctor Lecter, ever.

She noticed Will's behaviour right away, "Will what's wrong?" she questioned scared about his sudden change. Will looked her in the eyes for more than three second which was a break through.  
"Nothing, promise" she nodded and walked to class in silence, she kept her arm on his shoulders showing she wasn't upset by his decision not to tell her. Will knew she would get Alana to get it out of him.  
The day went Doctor Lecter free, but every second looking over his shoulder may have helped. The day went sinfully slow for Will but the end of the day was near the end, peaceful home was calling him every second telling his home will forever be Hannibal free, except if he got lucky.

When school finally ended Will sighed as he walked down the corridor. Beverly ran and jumped on his back making him give her a piggyback ride down the crowded corridor. She jumped down and apologised to someone behind Will, before he turned he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he knew it was him as he could smell his delicious aftershave. He sent Beverly away so he could talk to Will alone, Beverly stood for a second about to argue but decided not to. She waved a good bye and walked away on her own before walking over to other people.

Doctor Lecter walked Will to his room where he had the blinds closed, in case he got an erection again Will thought. Doctor Lecter took off his blazer and waist coat placing them both on his chair and stood in front of Will.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked knowing Will would change the subject. "Thank you for not telling my parents...that's all I have to say. I kind of have to go bye" Will picked up his bag placing back on his shoulder, he felt his teacher's hand on his shoulder again stopping him from walking out.

A hand gripped Will's jaw tightly making him look at his fantasy man, still as amazing nothing had changed. His other hand on the table beside Will trapping him, this was the most arousing situation Will had ever been in. Blood rushed to his down wards as Doctor Lecter's strong and experienced lips crashed onto his Will soft lips. Will had only ever kissed one other person and it had never been like this, Lecter bit his lip causing Will to gasp and open his mouth so he could dance with Will's tongue.

Will moaned and put one hand in Doctor Lecter's hair and the other on his chest, running his hands up and down feeling every detail. Doctor Lecter suddenly pulled away and looked worried.

"I'm sorry Will I should have controlled myself" Doctor Lecter collected his things while still apologising to his student. Will was lost for words, one minute he had finally been granted his dream and then stanched away.

"Please..."Will mumbled looking like a kicked puppy but Hannibal could not stay and finish what he started today. He left Will in the classroom questioning what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

May have mistakes

* * *

Will sat in Doctor Lecter's class but he wasn't teaching, Mr Crawford had told them food poising which Will knew was a lie. The class was buzzing, ignoring Will, one week and then they leave school. Everyone couldn't wait to go off to university and work, leaving their parents and their rules behind. Except Will, he wanted Doctor Lecter to finish what he started. He would never see Doctor Lecter out of school, he was an educated man who has a lot of money and didn't socialise with people like him, he went to the opera Will didn't even know where it was.

"Hey Will, you alright? Freddie Lounds sat next to him placing her bag on the desk. Her hair fanned over her arm as she lent on it facing Will with a smirk. Everyone was scared of Freddie Lounds because she somehow got everyone's secrets, Will never had to worry about her knowing any of his, he only had one. Doctor Lecter.

"Yeah, fine" he answered hoping she would leave him alone to think but that wasn't what was going to happen. She smiled innocently, almost caring smile before opening her expensive bag and retrieving her phone. Will decided and continued to think of a plan on how to get Doctor Lecter to notice him. He could walk up to him in the street that would be weird, Will couldn't just ask to be fucked on his teacher desk until he couldn't walk.  
He was forced to stop thinking about important things by Freddie Lounds. She placed her phone on his lap, it was turned off, he didn't understand. He pushed the only button to the screen and saw the wallpaper, Doctor Lecter holding Will against the table, their mouths firmly placed on each other's. He stared down at the phone on his lap in shock. How did they not here her? He felt his stomach drop and his heart speed up, if anyone saw Doctor Lecter could go to prison and never be able to teacher again.

Freddie took back her phone, Will didn't bother deleting it he knew she would had a long and complicated password on it that would take him days to crack. How could he tell Doctor Lecter that some had seen them and have evidence? Will felt sick at the thought of Doctor Lecter saying goodbye and leaving the country. He was over reacting, she wouldn't show anyone. He was sure she liked Doctor Lecter and he liked her, it has never stopped her before.

"I think we know who will be the saddest to leave school." She smiled, proud of herself. Journalism was the right field for her after leaving school she concluded before standing up leaving Will to his imagination.  
"What do you want?" he asked in a tone of voice she had never heard from him, it was deep, darker than his normal voice. She had really pissed him off. Now she thought about it what did she want? She had taken the picture when she tried to find Doctor Lecter to help her with her essay. When she heard noises that could only mean one thing she walked on her tip toes to look through the crack in the door when she heard a moan she pulled her phone out and started taking pictures instead of looking. People don't notice her phone as much as her hair so she stayed clear of the door using her phone to see what was happening. She gasped at what she saw but soon ran when Doctor Lecter stared to walk out. She wouldn't confront Doctor Lecter, he knew to many of her secrets to mess around with but Will Graham would be fun to mess with.  
"I'll come back to you on that one" she walked away pleased with herself.

Class ended two minutes later, Beverly and Alana asked what Freddie had said to him that made him shut down but he told them to leave it and walked home in silence ignoring everything around him. Tears threaten to fall but he held back not wanting to feel or look weak in public. Two more days and he would be out of school away from Freddie Lounds unless she went to the same university as him.

He opened the door to his house ignoring to screaming and shouting coming from his parents in the kitchen. Their arguing had increased lately but that was the last of Will's problems.


End file.
